Shiak
is killed through Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker's use of shiak.]] In lightsaber combat, shiak was the act of stabbing an opponent and was considered relatively honorable by the Jedi. Jedi usually stabbed in the leg or arm, however Sith preferred stabbing opponents through the chest, often guaranteeing certain death to the unfortunate victim. Notable uses An unidentified Jedi was defeated by an unidentified Sith's shiak during the Sacking of Coruscant killing him.Star Wars: The Old Republic "Deceived" trailer Jedi Consular Raana Tey received a shiak strike from Shel Jelavan, though it did not immediately end her life.Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 24: Knights of Suffering, Part 3 Darth Zannah applied shiak against the Echani Jedi Master Raskta Lsu from behind, ending the Jedi's life.Darth Bane: Rule of Two Johun Othone also died in this manner, after Darth Zannah drove her lightsaber through the Jedi Knight's chest as he lay on the floor.Darth Bane: Rule of Two .]] Shiak was used by Darth Maul when he stabbed Qui-Gon Jinn during their duel on Naboo.Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Anakin Skywalker killed a T'surr slave trader named Krayn by stabbing him through the chest.Jedi Quest: Path to Truth Obi-Wan Kenobi attempted shiak on Durge in the Battle of Muunilinst and he used the technique against B1 battle droids on Christophsis.Clone Wars Chapter 8 The Jedi Master Fay was killed when Asajj Ventress impaled her from behind.Star Wars Republic 53: Blast Radius General Grievous "rewarded" Gha Nachkt's finding R2-D2 and cracking his never-been-erased memory by impaling him through the back.Star Wars: The Clone Wars-"Duel of the Droids" Asajj Ventress used shiak on Senate Commando Argyus, after he gloated about his success.Star Wars: The Clone Wars-"Cloak of Darkness" Darth Sidious utilized this maneuver to kill Jedi Master Agen Kolar, when a team of Jedi Masters went to arrest him.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Darth Vader assailed a secret meeting of surviving Jedi. The first to die by his blade was the Jedi Knight Sia-Lan Wezz, having been impaled by the Dark Lord. He then proceeded to slice off her hand.Star Wars: Purge The simulacrum of Darth Phobos was defeated by Galen Marek stabbing her in the back.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (video game) Galen Marek was impaled by his Darth Vader on the bridge of the Executor when Palpatine discovered him and was then flung into space. He would survive the betrayal, though he spent six months on the Empirical recovering.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (video game) Jacen Solo used shiak to kill his former student Nelani Dinn after applying cho mok as well at The Home near Bimmiel.Betrayal This technique was also used by Luke Skywalker against Darth Caedus in their duel on the Anakin Solo.Inferno Darth Caedus skewered the Jedi Master Kyle Katarn with this technique, though Katarn would survive the encounter.Fury Jaina Solo stabbed Darth Caedus in the stomach when she ambushed him during their final duel, though it did not kill him.Invincible Darth Krayt executed this maneuver during his raid on the Imperial Palace when he impaled the Imperial Knight Mohrgan Fel.Star Wars Legacy: BrokenStar Wars Legacy 8: Allies Imperial Knight Azlyn Rae stabbed Darth Krayt through the back when she and her allies attempted to assassinate him.Star Wars Legacy 31: Vector, Part 12 Behind the scenes Originally, Shaak Ti was going to be killed by General Grievous when he held a lightsaber behind her heart and igniting it, killing her. However, this scene was deleted from the film and Shaak Ti was later killed by Galen Marek on Felucia, making it non-canon. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 24: Knights of Suffering, Part 3'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' * *''Star Wars Republic 53: Blast Radius'' * * * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Betrayal'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Star Wars Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars Legacy 31: Vector, Part 12'' Sources * *Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Squadrons Over Corellia Notes and references Category:Lightsaber combat nl:Shiak